Talk:Zelgius
Featured Image Should we be using the Zelgius picture as the main picture, or should we change it back to the Black Knight?--Otherarrow 12:22, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :What about using one of the artwork pictures in which he was wearing no armor? If not I would say use a Zelgius, not BK, picture.--Cmolisa0 17:38, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Etymology What's the point of the last paragraph in the Etymology section, about Sir Gawain and the Green Knight? I don't see the connection between the Green Knight and Zelgius. I'd like to take that part off.--Labealeisoud 18:59, April 15, 2011 (UTC) :I am not sure if it is truly relevant, but I think the original poster's intention was drawing parallels between Zelgius and his relationship with Greil/Gawain and the Green Knight myth. If you think it should go, then by all means take it off.--Otherarrow 23:46, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I finally did it. Sorry it took me so long. Hope this is okay!--Labealeisoud 12:24, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Spoilers Thanks for the spoliers you jerks. Why is the looking for the black knight redirect me to this page? He should have his own page. :Warning: This wiki contains spoilers. Read at your own risk.' ' :This has been written on the main page.--Fabsu93 17:18, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :I dunno, I kind of agree with that anonymous contributor up there. Zelgius=Black Knight is a pretty big spoiler. Could we make him have his own page, or at least put the { {spoilers} } sign above the story? Someone could have come on the wiki to look up the Black Knight's boss stats and then had the game ruined.--Labealeisoud 12:14, May 6, 2011 (UTC) ::If it's any consolation, I created the Black Knight (character) redirect exactly to avoid direct "spoilers by pothole". However, creating a separate page for a spoiler that the game itself doesn't consider high priority (you have to remember, there is no big reveal, no dramatic unmasking, Ranulf just comes up and blurts out that it is Zelgius) seems kinda odd. Also remember that a)it is pretty hard to explain the Black Knight's actions and motivations, as well as his role in the later parts of Radiant Dawn, without spoiling that he is Zelgius, and is working for Sephirain, b)if we did split the pages, both pages would reveal that he is the Black Knight anyway, which would defeat the point, c)Zelgius has unused battle data in both games that has identical stats to the Black Knight's, so the game would be spoiled even if they avoided the spoilers and went straight for the stats, and d)we don't exactly do this for similar characters (for example, we don't split Elphin and Mildain, nor do we split Camus, Zeke, and Sirius even though Sirius and Zeke's "identity" is never outright stated, while Zelgius's is.) If I come off as unreasonable, I apologize.--Otherarrow 12:59, May 6, 2011 (UTC) :::No no, you're not unreasonable. Conversation is the point of wikis, right? I definitely see your point--I just felt bad for the aforementioned poster.-- 16:00, May 6, 2011 (UTC) :::I think Ralnulf was able to realize zelgius's identity as the black knight because he probably recognized scent and was able to detect that he is a branded, since the sharp and wiser laguz can recognize a Branded. (BRAND) Zelgius' Sword... What is it? >_> I mean the one in the official art and the cutscenes. The one that isn't Alondite. It doesn't seem to be a Silver Blade, from a video I just checked...unless the way weapons appear is supposed to be different depending on the class that wields it, I don't remember, I haven't played RD in forever.--Shoukatsuryou (talk) 03:59, July 29, 2012 (UTC) :i think it is a Sliver Blade. no mere general who commands a massive army will not wield a feeble iron sword, unless he or she is showing off in battle and have the skill and prowess to back it up, ........... but what? zelgius does have the prowess to only rely on a iron sword, LOL. I suppose he will only use a sliver blade on a worthy foe. in a CG CUTSCENE he had sliverblade when Ralnulf challenged him. (BRAND) Personality Section HEY GUYS AND GALS. YOU THINK WE SHOULD ADD PERSONALITY TO Zelgius article? what do you thiink? (YANM)